


Unexpected

by veggieburger



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggieburger/pseuds/veggieburger
Summary: Persephone has something she has to tell Hades. She just doesn't know how to say it.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hades and Persephone more than life itself, so here's a fluffy one-shot about them having a Persades baby. 
> 
> Also, the ending is partially inspired by the Parks and Rec episode "Flu Season 2" (season 6, episode 19). I love that show and couldn't help but incorporate a little bit of that love into this fanfic. Just a disclaimer.

“Uncle Hades! Aunt Persephone! You made it!”

Hades scooped Hebe up into his arms, smiling widely. “Of course, Princess. Couldn’t miss my favorite niece’s birthday.”

Hebe grinned. “Uncle Hades, would you like a special birthday scotch? I’ll make you one.”

Hades, chuckling softly, set the young goddess down. “That’s okay, Hebe; go enjoy your party. But, here, don’t forget your present.”

He handed her a big, brightly colored box, which she excitedly ripped open to reveal a beautiful yellow doll with long, flowing hair. Hebe shrieked and wrapped her arms around Hades’s legs.

“I love it! Thanks, Uncle Hades.”

Hades smiled down at the young girl. “Don’t forget to thank your Aunt Persephone, too.”

“Aunt Persephone!” Hebe turned to Persephone and took the queen’s small hand in her own. “I have to show you the present my Papa got for me! I’m not saying it’s a horse but… it’s a horse! A white one! Come on!”

Persephone gave Hades a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sorry,” she smiled. “The birthday girl’s in charge here.” She turned to Hebe. “Lead the way!”

Hades watched as his wife and niece disappeared into the colorful crowd of partygoers. Persephone’s pink form was quickly swallowed up in a flurry of moving limbs and clinking drinks.

“Hades!” a voice came from behind him, accompanied by a hard slap on the back.

“Zeus,” the King of the Underworld responded without looking.

“Here, have a drink,” his brother said, handing him a glass of scotch. Hades considered the dark liquid for a moment, then silently took the drink from his brother’s grasp.

“Where’s Persie this fine evening?”

“Hebe took her to see her new birthday present.”

Zeus chuckled. “Oh yeah. Do me a favor and don’t mention the present to Hera-- she’s still pissed about the mess the thing made this morning. Who knew horses weren’t mansion-trained?”

Hades raised an eyebrow.

Zeus continued. “Gods, Hebe just loves Persephone. I tell ya, that wife of yours is just great with kids. Speaking of,” he paused. “When are you and Pinky adding one to the lineup?”

Hades choked on his drink. “E-excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“Uh…”

“I mean, the two of you have talked about it before, right?”

“D-did Hera put you up to this?”

“So what if she did? Here’s the bottom line, bro. I care about you. I want you to be happy. And let’s be honest. Persephone has the perfect hips for it.”

“Zeus,” Hades growled through gritted teeth, leaning in close. “Shut the fuck up about my wife’s hips.”

“Just saying, Hades. Think about it.”

The King of the Gods walked away, leaving Hades to stand in stunned silence, still clutching his drink.

He did think about it.

***

“Aunt Persephone, I’ll be right back, okay? I have to find Peggy’s brush!”

“Okay, Hebe. I’ll stay right here.”

The little yellow goddess bounded away from the stables, her short legs carrying her through the green grass of the backyard as quickly as they could. Persephone silently stroked the white horse’s long mane. Peggy whinnied gently in response.

"What in Gaia’s name am I going to do…” Persephone wondered aloud, leaning her head against the horse’s soft hair.

“She loves you, you know,” a familiar voice broke through the silence. Persephone jolted up.

“Oh, Hera. That’s nice, but I rode lots of horses in the mortal world. I’m just used to th-”

Hera moved towards Persephone, her long blue dress flowing magnificently behind her. Even in the dark, foul-smelling stables, Hera managed to look absolutely divine. A cigarette dangled between two of her fingers, a line of smoke still trailing behind it. “I’m not talking about the horse, Persephone. I’m talking about Hebe.”

“Oh, Hebe is such a sweet girl. You know I just love spending time with her. If you ever need a babysitter, Hades and I would be just thrilled to hang out with her for a night.”

“Hades.” Hera inched towards the small pink goddess, concern filling her large blue eyes. “When are you going to tell him?”

Persephone inhaled sharply. “W-what?”

“How far along are you? A month? Maybe two? Are you taking all the necessary vitamins? Are you getting nauseous a lot? Any dizziness? Cravings?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hera raised an eyebrow.

Persephone bit her lip, nervously tucking a piece of cropped pink hair behind her ear. “How did you know?” she conceded.

“I’m the goddess of birth, honey. It’s my job to know.” Hera took a long drag of her cigarette. “Plus, I heard you throwing up in the bathroom the other night when we were all out at dinner. I know that was no stomach bug.”

Persephone sighed softly, a single tear running down her cheek. “I don’t know what to do, Hera… T-this wasn’t planned… I don’t know how he’ll feel about this. I mean, we’ve talked about it before, and eventually, we were going to try, but not this soon… I just… I just need to figure out how to tell him… Gods, Hera, I… I have no idea how to tell him.”

Hera put an arm around her sister-in-law, stroking her hair softly. She had witnessed Persephone grow from a timid young girl to the strong, confident Queen of the Underworld. She had seen Persephone take her place on the throne beside her husband, and act as a steady ruler of the Land of the Dead for years. Yet, as Persephone softly cried into her arms, she felt as though she was seeing a glimpse of that young goddess again. For a moment, the Goddess of Spring was an unsure girl once more, still trying to figure out her place in the world.

“Persephone.”

She looked up, her large pink eyes clouded with tears. “Sorry about this. I’ve been really hormonal lately.”

“Persephone,” Hera repeated. “Are you happy about this? This baby?”

The goddess was silent for a few moments, a pensive look on her face. Finally, she whispered, “Hera, I’ve never been so excited for anything in my entire life.”

“Persephone, then you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure he’ll feel the same way.”

***

“Eros! Eros!” Hebe exclaimed, dodging the partygoers that had congregated in the living room. She ducked under a sea of wine glasses and expertly avoided tripping over Amphitrite’s tail before finally reaching the god of love and his wife, Psyche.

“Whoa there, little lady,” Eros put his arm up to stop Hebe before she crashed into him and his wife. “Be careful!”

“Can I see her? Can I see her?” Hebe jumped up and down excitedly.

Psyche bent down beside the goddess. In her arms was a bundle of white fabric, and peeking out was the tiny face of the newest goddess in Olympus.

“Whoa. What’s her name again?” Hebe asked curiously.

“Her name is Hedone,” Psyche smiled.

“Be very quiet though, Hebe, she’s sleeping,” Eros lectured. The winged god turned to Persephone, who, having just returned from the stables, stood behind her young niece. “Hey, Perse!” Eros exclaimed, probably a little too loud considering he’d just lectured Hebe on her volume. Nevertheless, he enveloped her in a welcoming hug.

“Eros! Good to see you,” Persephone choked out from Eros’s strong arms.

When Eros finally released her, Persephone craned her neck to look down at the baby goddess. “Wow, she’s gotten so big since the last time I saw her. Still can’t believe you, Eros, are a dad.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that Psyche and I love our little bundle of joy, but that doesn’t mean I still won’t go shopping with you. I can still have fun!”

Persephone laughed. “I hope so.”

“Would you like to hold her, Persephone?” Psyche asked.

“I-I’d love to.”

Persephone gently took the baby from Psyche, careful not to disturb her. Baby Hedone opened her eyes, and the baby cooed at the goddess holding her, reaching out to touch her pink face.

“Hi there,” Persephone whispered. “Here, Hebe, do you want to look at her?” Persephone sat down in a plush armchair, and Hebe cuddled beside her. Curiously, the little yellow goddess inspected the baby.

“Look! She likes you, Hebe,” Persephone said as Hedone babbled in her direction.

“Do you really think so? I think she likes you even more, Aunt Persephone.”

As Persephone cradled the baby and entertained Hebe, Hades watched quietly from the corner of the room. He clutched his drink tightly in one fist.

"Pretty picture, isn’t it, Blue Boy?” Hera appeared beside her brother-in-law.

Hades jumped slightly. “Y-yeah.”

“She’s a natural, isn’t she? Almost makes you want to have your own right now, doesn’t it?” Hera looked at him, eyes wide with expectation.

“What do you mean?”

“Just saying, Hades… I can picture it now. You, Persephone, and your own little baby god or goddess...”

Hades stood silently and watched his wife dote on the two children, one in her arms and the other leaning against her. Hera was right, she was a natural. In fact, she was practically glowing.

“Did you hear what I said, Hades?” Hera continued. “I think you two would do so well with a baby of your own.”

Hades nodded but said nothing in response. He didn’t need to say a word. At that moment, as he stood transfixed by the pink goddess cradling the tiny baby in her arms, he’d already made up his mind.

***

Persephone’s hair whipped behind her as the convertible raced down the road. She and Hades sat in an odd silence. Usually, their car rides were filled with excited banter and interesting stories from their days. Tonight, however, they both stared straight ahead into the dark night, with Persephone taking occasional nervous glances at her husband.

“Soo…” Hades began. “Never thought I’d see Eros with a baby.”

“I know,” Persephone chuckled softly.

The King and Queen reverted into silence once more. For several drawn-out moments, the hum of the car’s engine was the soundtrack of their drive.

“That Hedone sure was a cute baby,” Hades continued. “A-and I can’t believe how much Hebe has grown up. Time flies.”

“I know, it’s so strange,” Persephone said, gazing off into the distance.

Hades coughed. “Kore, I…”

“Yes?”

“Look, I know we’ve talked about this a little bit, but… do you ever think about having kids? Soon, I mean?”

Persephone’s eyebrows shot up. “W-what?” Her heart pounded.

The car smoothly pulled into the garage, and Hades put it into park. He pushed his hair out of his face and looked his wife in the eyes. “I-I get it if you don’t want to right away. I was just thinking, you were so good with the kids back at the party, a-and I just thought… I thought we could start trying sooner rather than later. Because I do want to have kids with you, Kore. Th-that is... if you want to, too.”

Persephone’s eyes grew wide, and she took her husband’s hands in hers. “Do you really?”

Hades leaned towards his wife, his lips inches away from hers. “Of course, I do, Kore. I love you.”

Persephone’s mouth turned up at the corners. “Well, in that case, Hades… there’s something I’d like to tell you.”


End file.
